a Royal Song
by Foxxed
Summary: Prince Kurt Hummel returns to McKinley castle to find a new apprentice lightening up the halls, but is Blaine everything that he seems to be telling? Prince!Kurt and Mage!Blaine, written for the klainehiatusexchange


Blaine was almost sixteen years old the night he knocked on McKinley Castle's wooden doors. Cold and homeless he stood in the rain, waiting for someone to let him in but the guardsmen barely yielded. He had to pay entrance with his satchel, something he retrieved some years later.

He was planning on finding shelter in the in-castle village, but the court's sorceress miss Sylvester sensed the closeness of a fellow gifted one. Ever since she dragged him into court, Blaine was her apprentice, telling no one of his true powers. After all – mages were rare in the times. The only known coven were the Warblers at Dalton Castle, but Blaine dared not to speak of them.

Working in King Burton's court was everything Blaine could have dreamed of. He was kind, knew exactly when to be serious or not and the only thing that seemed to trouble him was his son, whom was fighting the rebellion. Late at night when Blaine was send out on another ridiculous task made up by miss Sylvester, he sometimes found the King wandering around the halls, muttering to himself and someone called Elizabeth.

"He'll be back soon," he usually repeated over and over again. Blaine's heart always went out to him, even so much that he carefully released some of his power by singing for both the King and his son.

It wouldn't be until two years later that Blaine actually met Prince Kurt for the first time.

The news of the return of the army that fought the rebellion on the East side of the kingdom came from one messenger running into the hall of the castle. "We have won – the rebellion has been overthrown! The Prince returns in three days!"

You could hear a needle fall at first, until the entire hall burst out into joyful sounds and ran to everywhere and nowhere to start the return feast. King Burton had cheered the loudest of them all and Blaine felt himself being caught up in the joys of the court he had been serving under for two years.

The entire castle was cleaned from top to bottom, making sure it was nothing less than perfect for the return of the long missed Prince. Everybody also seemed jittery and nervous – how would the Prince react? Had he changed much? Was he missing a limb? Or two? War tales always were bombarded into grand tales and legends and according to them; Prince Kurt killed the leader of the rebellion with a single fist to his face.

Blaine tried not to make up a visual for the Prince – he really did – but he heard he was of his age and slightly scrawny when he left to fight. He somehow imagined a younger and thinner version of King Burton and when the day arrived the Prince returned, his visual didn't even come close.

The hall of the castle was dressed to perfection, red and white banners to celebrate McKinley and her latest victory, and everybody was ordered to wear their best robes. Blaine as per usual was in the sidelines of the hall, half hiding behind miss Sylvester's skirts and trying to keep his canary Pavarotti under control. It was the one thing he stole from the place he ran away from – his companion and twittering bird. They had a connection.

The horns echoed through the castle, indicating the Prince's return and Blaine kept his eyes on King Burton, whom was shuffling impatiently on his throne.

"His royal highness – Prince Kurt Hummel of McKinley."

Everybody who was sitting rose to their feet and bowed their heads respectfully to the entering Prince. When a smile appeared on King Burton's face, Blaine smiled too and allowed him to finally look at the Prince, his breath faltering immediately.

The man that had entered was no young and scrawny boy, and if it weren't for the pride in his posture he wouldn't have guessed it was the King's son. He almost walked elegantly – graceful even, and his right mouth-corner was twitched up in a grin as he strode to his father. Blaine felt completely stunned by the beauty of his face, his gravity defying hair and his lean and mostly tall body. It was also then he released his hands around Pavarotti and the bird escaped loudly.

"Pav!" Blaine squeaked, but the bird already flew away fast and was seemingly going straight for – oh no – the Prince! Lurching forward, Blaine caused too much commodity to be unnoticed by everyone and he ran onto the red carpet in the middle of the hall to try and catch Pavarotti.

Prince Kurt had noticed something was going on too and before he could even turn his head, a yellow bird flew right into his face. He couldn't do anything to defend himself though, as two hands already clasped around it, pulling it far away from him.

"I am so sorry – Pav, stop it – your royal highness – he gets claustrophobic at official events –" the man that had saved him from the bird kept babbling as if it was his job, but Kurt didn't mind. In fact he didn't mind at all because the man was the single most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. Dark curls framed his face and Kurt couldn't keep his eyes from his lips, still blabbering incoherently.

"Your highness," a known voice cut in and both men snapped up to miss Sylvester. "My apologies, my apprentice here sometimes loses his finer touches and seems to be more of a fool than a sorcerer."

"It's nothing to worry about," Kurt said and the man gaped at him, hearing his voice for the first time. "Keep that safe." He turned back to the apprentice, nodding to his hands where the bird was still struggling. "And far away from me," he added with a chuckle.

"Son –" King Burton ended the quarrel with one simple word and Kurt turned around to find his father already closer than before, obviously throwing any official rule out of the window.

"Father."

And with the hug that followed the feast began.

—-

Later that night Blaine found himself continuously in a state of embarrassment while remembering his entire fiasco of an encounter with the Prince. Of course he had to ruin his sharp reputation as a true gentleman at the first second. He had turned into the court's laughing stock, no doubt about that.

"Where's your little friend?" a slowly familiar becoming voice asked. Blaine looked up from the table he had been frowning at, finding the Prince no longer in his armor but in a perfect fitted emerald tunic.

Blaine felt the need to wipe away some drool before answering. "I left him in my chambers, your highness, bad behavior must be punished."

The Prince laughed, his nose crinkling adorably. "Can't imagine punishing a bird."

"It's still true, your high-"

"Please," Kurt interrupted with his hand raised. "You don't have to finish every sentence with my royal title."

"Of course, your –" Blaine froze in the middle of his sentence, much to Kurt's amusement apparently.

"Since you've been wearing my name off, sort of I guess – I would like to inquire yours?"

"Blaine, my name is Blaine." Out of pure instinct he held out his hand in introduction, forgetting that he was supposed to bow to a prince, but Kurt didn't mind and shook his hand firmly.

"Kurt."

He opened his mouth to reply 'I know', changing his mind last minute and he somehow continued on gaping at him.

"So." Kurt sat down across him, elbows resting on the table and his chin on his fingers. "Sue's apprentice, huh?"

"It's not that special." He shrugged, because honestly it wasn't – his powers were beyond Sue's and didn't do much to help hers.

"But you are, you know -" Kurt leaned forward, adorably curious and Blaine got lost in his eyes. "Gifted?"

A blush crept up Blaine's neck. He imagined singing for Kurt, somewhere deep in the night on a hidden place, both of them getting closer and – He shook himself awake from the thoughts, confusing Kurt with his headshake.

"Not?"

"No! I mean, yes – I have… gifts."

Kurt's attention didn't waver off for a second, even though the band had started to play and people were racing to catch the first dance.

"Show me."

Blaine felt his face fall, the blush running cold. As much as he would love to show Kurt his abilities, deep down he knew he never could. "I – I'm sorry –"

"Are you denying a Prince's order?" Kurt asked coyly, obviously joking.

"I d-didn't mean to – I just –"

"Blaine." He reached out and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it. "I was kidding. I know how sorcerers feel about their gifts and public, although I don't get Sue's motives. Anyway." His eyes rested on their suddenly entwined fingers and huh when did that happen? "I feel quite up for a dance."

His blush returned red hot. "I'm sure there are girls –"

"No silly, I meant with you." Kurt stood up and cocked his head to the space for dancing. "Come on, don't let the prince that your bird attacked more expertly than a rebel go out there alone."

Somehow a few minutes later Blaine was dancing an estampie with the Prince, both of them laughing straight through it.

Also he found himself befriended with the Prince, not even a few days later.

—-

"Are you happy here?" Kurt asked one late afternoon in the stables, braiding a few straws. They made a daily routine out of skipping all their duties and hide in the empty barn behind the castle. The horses never minded or never showed that they did.

"I am," Blaine answered truthfully, especially now I've met you.

"You never told me where you were from originally." Kurt always stated such things about him, never asking. Which was why Blaine felt the need to tell him, tell him everything – well almost everything.

"I'm from the West."

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched thoughtfully, trying to place where he was from. "The West? That's all trees and some castles -"

"I am of Dalton."

Kurt stopped braiding the straws, freezing on the spot before his blue eyes widened while looking at Blaine. "You're a Mage." With his throat choked up Blaine could only nod. "But – how –"

"I ran –" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Kurt scrambled up, creating distance between them. "Kurt, please –"

"Don't you dare use my first name, you're – Mages are on top of the watch list. We know there is something boiling." The distress marred his face. "I can't believe I told you that," he said more to himself than to Blaine.

"Your highness, I beg you." Blaine stood up as well. "I am here at McKinley Castle to stay. I have no desire to return to Dalton at any cost, the boiling is why I left, but I don't know their plans. There is only wish for peace on my account."

"I can't believe I trusted you."

Blaine let his head hang. The slowly rotted reputation of the Mages was ruining the current best thing in his life. It was true that he fled from Dalton when the Dark Mages overruled the Light ones, poisoning all his fellow Warblers with dark magic and he was in even more danger with his position.

"I swear I am worthy of your trust, I haven't extensively used my powers since I left. You have to believe me, please."

Kurt's posture changed at once, turning into Prince Kurt, whom was way different from the Kurt Blaine started to fall in love with. "Prove it." The words startled Blaine.

"Your –"

"Show me your powers, use them… extensively. Prove me you're a Light one."

"You must know that if I use my powers, they will affect you as you are the closest living object," Blaine pleaded for him to change his mind. A Mage's power brings hardly any good for the Mage himself, but to others – to others I can be heaven or hell. Mages of the Light brought the best out of people, doubling their strengths for good. Dark Mages however were the opposite.

"There are two options in affecting me how, aren't there?"

"Yes."

"I'll take my chances."

"But, your highness, why? Why would you risk –" Blaine shut his mouth. A man of Kurt's position would only allow Blaine to perform his powers if he was certain he was a Light one, meaning he still trusted him. He said no more, rubbing his hands together in preparation as Kurt braced himself against the stable's wall and Blaine started to sing.

It was in an old Mage language, only translatable by the High family whom started the Mage era ages ago. Blaine wished he could tell Kurt was he was singing to him. On how he was telling him he was his dream – on how it was a song of love.

At first Kurt wasn't sure what was happening. Blaine produced the most beautiful melody ever heard coming from a human being, but that reminded Kurt that he in fact was not a normal human being. The volume increased and he sucked in a breath. It was as if Blaine was glowing, growing brighter with the evolving song, all up until sparks released from his aura and latched onto Kurt.

He tried not to be frightened, choking on the adrenaline rush at first, and where the sparks touched Kurt felt like he was floating. They went in deeper than his skin, eventually reaching his heart and it simply blossomed with warmth. He knew it had to mean Blaine was a Light one - there was no other possibility, not that he expected else. Still he was glad, that the man he had grown immensely fond of was good.

The sensations reached a peak at the same time the song did, Blaine raising his voice as he never had done before. Kurt felt wonderful, a single tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. The floor reappeared underneath his feet after Blaine finished his song and stumbled back against the wall because of the impact.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, watching him pant heavily. He had to intention of saying more, except he couldn't find any words – all he had were actions, and he took three large steps to stand directly against Blaine, whom had his eyes closed, composing is breathing. Kurt waited until he noticed him being near and closed the distance between them by locking their lips in a kiss. A weak hum escaped Blaine's mouth before he kissed back to his fullest ability and it was more than he had ever dreamed of. Kurt cupped his jaw, steadying him, and Blaine rested his hands on his hips, the dip fitting perfect against them.

With a smack they moved away, both of them with a state of wonder written on their faces. Kurt didn't go back for another kiss and Blaine was too frightened of what happened to do it himself. He knew all too well that Kurt's impulse to kiss him may have come from his song, and not from himself.

At the same time they both opened their mouths to speak, someone barged into the stables. "Your highness? Are you here?"

Never in his life had Kurt moved away from someone so quickly, poking his head out of the room and finding the head of the King's guard: Sir Puckerman.

"What is it, Puck?" he asked.

"Bad news, I'm afraid – there has been an outbreak up Carmel. Rebels are fleeing into the forests, nearing McKinley Castle."

Kurt sucked in his cheeks while counting his options, careful not to stray his look to Blaine who was still up against the wall.

"Prepare the guard, we'll leave at once."

"Yes, your highness."

Without another look at Blaine, he left the stables together with Sir Puckerman, leaving him alone and confused, but mostly he felt an itch on his skin that told him something was not as it seemed.

—-

Weeks passed and Kurt shared not a word about what happened in the stables with anyone. He only had himself to talk to and he couldn't even do that out loud, so instead he had deep conversations in his head while bathing in his tent.

The steam fogging up the space was an accurate representation of his thoughts about Blaine. He didn't regret kissing him, anything but regret, but he was afraid of Blaine and his powers. Mages were dreaded at the time – everyone in the kingdom knew to leave them alone as you couldn't identify a Dark from a Light one at first sight.

Except Blaine.

Blaine had Lightness written all over him. Kurt wished he could say that he was surprised that Blaine revealed to be a Mage, except honestly he simply played blind for something he simply didn't want to see. All because his feelings were in the way. He was in love with Blaine, and the fact that he didn't find any flaw in him was the reason he kept playing blind.

He feared the truth would crush his heart, breaking it in pieces and after it didn't – after Blaine proved he was good and let Kurt relish in the amazing feeling of the song – Kurt kissed him because he had been wanting to do that for as long as he had known him.

Ever since that bloody bird basically bruised his cheekbone.

A rummage outside of his tent made him jump up in his tub and reach for his sword, ready to fight the rebels completely naked. Only the noises he heard were more likely coming from his men only and one other man whose voice he couldn't identify.

"Please! I must speak with his majesty!"

"Don't we all?" Puck scoffed.

"It's really important!"

Kurt made no hurry of going outside and hear the man out. Instead he only dressed into his breeches and trousers, leaving his chest bare – he trusted his men enough to protect him – and grabbed his sword to head toward the disturbance.

"I am here to bring him a message!" said the man before he noticed the Prince had joined them. "Your highness!" He was dressed in maroon and navy – Dalton colors, Kurt deducted, his hands clasped around an object. Kurt raised his hand to demand silence.

"What's going on, Puck?" he asked.

"This man was running toward camp, your highness. He brought something but refused to show it to us."

"It might escape if I do!"

Kurt again ordered for silence, wondering what the hell the man has brought into his camp that could possibly escape. "What is your name?"

"Nick, your highness, Nick Duval."

"You're from Dalton." The entire atmosphere shifted, his men scared of the thought that a Mage was in their midst. Puck didn't yield however, keeping Nick grounded.

"I am, your majesty."

"Which I can presume you are a Mage?"

"Yes, but I won't do anything!" Nick sounded frantic. "I am only here on behalf of the messenger!"

Kurt believed him, which was of course dangerous. "Then what have you brought?"

"Your highness!" Puck interfered, but Kurt shot him a glare, nodding at Nick to speak.

"It is not a real message, your highness – we couldn't speak, but it is important –"

"You can plead all you want," Kurt said impatient, "but the message will be the same – tell me what is it that you have brought?"

Nick gave in and unclasped his hands. Everybody stepped away three feet, scared at the little yellow ball fleeting from his captivator and pouncing into Kurt was Blaine's bird Pavarotti.

Kurt's breaths turned shallow as Pavarotti twittered loudly and stressed, like he was trying to tell him something. Eventually the bird settled on his shoulder, picking at his neck while his little claws hurt his shoulder.

"Where did you get him?"

"He came to me, flew away from – from him," Nick purposely avoided Blaine's name, "I spoke to him after, but he could only say your name, your highness."

His heart was beating louder than ever against his ribcage. "Where is he now?"

"At Dalton, your highness, he has returned." There was a loud swallow. "And they're not letting him go."

—-

There was no time to lose after Nick broke the news, Kurt striding to his tent to fetch his armor and getting ready to travel to the West.

"Your highness -" Puck tried, "- the rebels."

"We have been traveling for three weeks, Puck." He turned around to face his first man. "There are no escaped rebels."

"But –"

"It's a diversion."

"Your highness, what was that – that Mage talking about? Who did Dalton capture? The king?"

Kurt froze at the mention of his father. "No, Puckerman. They – they have Blaine."

A scoff escaped Puck's lips. "Sylvester's puppy?"

"He happens to be very valuable," Kurt said. "And dear to me."

"Your highness, as the first man I am afraid I cannot order the entire army to set pace to the West."

"Fine, I shall travel alone. It would be quicker either way," he muttered. He finished packing, clicking the armor on his chest on last. "Send message to my father, tell him to send the King's guard to Dalton. Make it an official order."

"Kurt." Noah Puckerman rarely used his first name. For a moment they simply stared at each other, Puck handing Kurt his sword. "Be safe." He could see the sincerity in his eyes, and he also seemed understanding of why he needed to go. "I would give my arm for her," Puck then said.

"For who?" Kurt thought of Quinn but…

"Beth." His face softened thinking of his daughter. "I'm presuming it's the same for you. Only on different levels. He was there in the stables with you, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"I heard him sing, I think." Silence followed. "And I felt this warmth," his hand went up to his heart, "here."

"Blaine's a Mage," Kurt revealed.

"I realized, after the intruder turned out to be one."

Time was ticking away and Kurt knew he had to go. They shared no more words, Kurt heading out of the tent to mount his horse Gator. It would take a three days non-stop travel to reach Dalton Castle, and Kurt was planning on making that only two.

—-

Kurt felt practically naked without his armor. He had to leave his sword and shield behind at the gate as they were Dalton policies, but then again - at Dalton they had greater weapons than iron.

"Your highness," a man spoke, sitting on an almost throne-like chair in the library where Kurt was led to. He too was armor-less, but the maroon and navy colors of Dalton shone over his ensemble, inquiring that he too was a Mage. A powerful one even so. "How kind of you to join us at our humble abode."

He kept an eye on Kurt, whom remained quiet – as it was custom people did not speak to royalty unless spoken to. But it seemed the man was not aware of this, and interpreted his silence as arrogance.

"Well then," he continued, "I shall introduce myself first – my name is Hunter Clarington, head of Dalton Castle and protector of the Warbler Mages." Kurt kept his foot stiff, his hands balling into fists. "And I believe you don't need an introduction yourself, Prince Kurt of McKinley."

Kurt snapped. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Hunter merely raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware you could own a person?"

"Then how can you steal one?" he countered.

"I can assure you," Hunter said with a chuckle, "that Blaine came completely voluntary." He waited for Kurt to give some kind of sign of recognition, except he received none. Kurt was trained in showing no fear or vulnerability – they would do no good on the battle field, even though the mention of his reason of coming to Dalton made his blood stir both cold and hot.

Hunter stood up from his seat. He was taller than Kurt had expected and staggered toward him with a sleazy grin.

"Then show me where he is," Kurt said, almost ordered.

"Very well."

The doors on the right opened without being touched, making Kurt suck in the tiniest breath of air. He was accustomed to magic - at court miss Sylvester showing off all her talents, and of course Blaine's singing abilities.

He had fought for his future kingdom on all coasts: against the Karofsky Rebellion, the cursed Carmel zombies and even now he felt like he was fighting a war against the Mages. Especially since they stole what he valued most.

He thought he was prepared to find what he came looking for, but the minute he saw the back of the man that made his heart blossom, his breath faltered. Blaine looked outside the window with his shoulders slumped, his fist balled around a piece of cloth that Kurt recognized as his scarf and when he turned around to see who had entered his chambers, his red-rimmed eyes stared at Kurt in horror.

And that was the last thing Kurt remembered. Before everything went black.

—-

The first thing he notices is the sound of dripping water. It felt familiar in a way, as he goes into the caves where his mother's tomb was hidden every time he returns to the castle.

"Your highness," someone whispered. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing more than a black stone ceiling. It was cold and drafty - he had to be in some kind of cell or dungeon, lying on a stone bed. "Your highness!" The whispers increased volume. His head snapped to the right to where he indeed found bars closing his prison and between them, looking at him unsure and worried, seemed another man dressed in Dalton attire.

Kurt let out a grunt, not realizing the headache until he moved. "Where am I?"

"Underneath the castle, your highness, I am Trent."

"You're a Warbler Mage," he stated, sitting up. Trent stared at him as if he was God himself.

"I am, your highness," Trent confirmed. "But I fear my powers will be no good here, the cells are man-made, no Mage can open them."

Kurt's eyes flickered to the locks, sighing deeply. "If you are of Dalton, why are you in a cell?" His neck cracked scarily loud when he stretched it to the side.

"Treason." Trent squirmed at his answer but a hopeful look appeared on his face. "You're here for Blaine, aren't you, your highness?"

With another groan Kurt stood up straight from his bed, immediately falling forward and grasping the bars to steady himself. For a minute he composed himself, simply staring at Trent and taking him in.

"Do you know Nick Duval?"

Trent nodded so vigorously his hair swooped with him. "I helped him escape with Pavarotti."

"Is that why you're down here?"

"Yes, your highness."

"They told me Blaine came here voluntary – is that true?"

Trent swallowed, avoiding eye contact and nodded again, slowly this time. "But only because he was misled! They thought they had captured you."

Kurt's eyes widened – why would he believe that? "Did he go to my father?"

"No, your highness, I believe they threatened him to come alone and not tell anyone or they would attack McKinley Castle and - and kill you. I have seen what they have been doing – they're poisoning everyone."

"Poisoning how?"

"Hunter – and Sebastian for that matter – they're Dark Mages," Trent's expression turned cold. "Dalton Castle used to be filled with Mages of the Light until they came, Blaine saw the beginnings and knew he had to leave to be safe. Light ones are very vulnerable to Dark magic."

Blaine ran, Kurt remembered. "Why did he leave? Why didn't he fight?"

"The risk was too high – if Blaine turned into a Dark Mage," he paused, "I dare not to imagine how the world would look."

"What is so special about Blaine that Hunter lured him back?"

"He is as you, your highness." Trent stared at him as if he missed the major issue playing. "He's royalty and heir of Dalton Castle. His brother Cooper and him didn't share the same mother, but Blaine's mother was the last of line of the old Mages, thus making –"

"Blaine the current last." Kurt took a moment to take in the new information. His father told him Blaine had been an apprentice for two years. Two years he had been treated nothing more than a servant at McKinley.

"Are you happy here?"

"I am."

The memory flashed in front his eyes and tears welled up because of it.

"Why did Blaine come back here?" he asked, shouting. Trent didn't answer, as he already answered it before. "Me. He came here, because he thought they had me."

"And now they do."

"What are they going to do to Blaine?"

"Either poison or –" Trent's pauses were shortly turning into something Kurt really started to hate. "Or obtain his powers."

"Which would kill him," Kurt observed from the frightened look in Trent's eyes.

"Yes, your highness."

Anger boiled up his body as he screamed frustrated. He tried to bend the bars with his hands, but they barely yielded. "How am I to escape?"

"It's no use, milord – no Mage can open these cells!"

Even angrier Kurt kicked at the door, which went to open with a terrible screech. Completely stumped both him and Trent stared at the freedom that appeared right in front of them.

"How -" Trent said, but Kurt interrupted him by simply stating: "I am not a Mage."

He stepped as fast as he could to the opposite cell, ignoring his headache and opened Trent's cell door with a simple turn of the handle.

"What are we going to do now, your highness?"

"It's Kurt - I think us bonding in cells revokes my royal title." Kurt rolled up the sleeves of his thin shirt he usually wore underneath his armor. "I need you to go outside and wait for the King's Guard, tell them Black Bird is inside."

"Yes, Kurt. But - what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stall and save -" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. The dripping of water strongly audible in the dungeon, but joining it was the familiar melody of Blaine's song.

—-

With help from Trent, Kurt easily found the hall of the castle where the singing was the clearest.

Swordless and armorless, Kurt kicked the doors open to find only three people in the main hall. There was a round stairs looping up and levitating a few inches above one of the steps halfway, was Blaine, facing him with his eyes closed. The aura caused by the singing wasn't as bright as it had been the time Kurt saw it. In fact instead of the yellow white, it was a deep scarlet around the edges. A line of sparks led from him to one of the other men that Kurt didn't know. Hunter seemed to sense his presence and looked over his shoulder to him.

"Just in time," he said completely calm.

"No!" Kurt shouted and finally Blaine opened his eyes, breaking his song to whisper Kurt's name. The aura didn't vanish however, and Kurt realized he had been singing to protect himself from the other man's poisonous spell. The red sparks broke through the aura build by Blaine and latched onto his skin.

Kurt had just led Blaine to his unfortunate destiny.

The angry red sparks attached to his face first, covering the right side of his face and blinding him on that half. Blaine yelled in an attempt to fight it, but he couldn't break it anymore.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Kurt ran to the Dark Mage and punched him in the jaw. The meerkat-esk man snapped out of his trance, his darkened eyes quickly flashing lighter with every blink before he passed out. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because of the punch or the impact of releasing his powers.

On the stairs he heard a terrible thud and Blaine was lying on the steps unconciously with Hunter standing next to him.

"What a sad story you two share," he said haughtily. "Blaine falls for the Prince, knowing he would never be able to show his true identity and the Prince falls for what he sees as nothing more than a servant."

"What have you told him?" Kurt demanded.

Hunter didn't answer and hovered his hand over Blaine's not moving body. Familiar sparks, bright and yellow, returned and created a new aura. Slowly he walked down the stairs, sending Kurt nothing more than a smirk, and to his dread - the sparks formed a trail to Hunter. He let them latch onto him without as much of a blink, chuckling darkly.

"It all comes down to this, your highness - those who give," he gave Blaine one final look over his shoulder, "and those who take."

The aura turned brighter and more sparks went to Hunter, whom accepted them with a smirk. Without even thinking, Kurt ran past him up the stairs and dropped himself next to Blaine.

"Blaine," he whimpered.

"There's nothing you can do, your highness." Hunter said his title almost mockingly. "The sparks of a dying Mage latch to the closest and most powerful living creature. In this case - me."

Kurt didn't even listen to him anymore, stroking Blaine's curls up from his forehead. "I'm so sorry." He shuffled even closer, his hand vanishing in the aura of sparks as he rested it on his faintly moving chest. "I'm sorry we didn't talk after we kissed - I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me, but - I love you, Blaine." His tears dripped onto Blaine's cheek. "I love you - I love you as Sue's apprentice, as my best friend, as a Mage - I don't care about your blood or status or powers or -" He hiccupped once, twice. "I just love you for you."

The aura was almost transferred to Hunter completely, only just a few last sparks floating around them.

"At - at McKinley we sing too, did you know?" Kurt smiled watery. "I mean - there's nothing magical to it, well - actual magic, but it's pretty powerful to me." Softly Kurt sang a line from his favorite song: "And I will love you, until my…" he let out a tiny sob before continuing, "dying… day…"

The last note was nothing more than a whisper and he pressed his lips against Blaine's slowly cooling ones. Another hot tear fell onto Blaine's cheek, rolling down to where their lips were touching. The saltiness was only vague to Kurt because to his surprise - Blaine's lips were turning warm again. He wanted to pull back to see what was happening, but he somehow couldn't detach himself from those lips.

Even with his eyes closed he noticed how impossibly bright it was turning around them and muted in the background there was a chilling screech.

A warm hand cupped his jaw and cheek and suddenly Blaine was kissing back. The wonderful feeling he had when Blaine first sang to him returned - he felt like he was floating again. He tried to release himself from Blaine's lips again, this time succeeding and instead of looking down like he had intended to - he stared into the perfect and full of life eyes of Blaine.

Blaine looked back at him in equal wonder, grabbing on tightly on his neck and waist as they actually were floating above the staircase. The aura that had latched onto Hunter had returned to Blaine and now also Kurt.

Blaine was alive - Kurt had saved him.

"I love you too," Blaine said, breaking the silence first and letting out a 'oompf' when Kurt wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry -"

"Don't be -"

The sparks had completely vanished into their bodies, making both feel light and simply wonderful. Except wonderful didn't last forever. With the end of the spell, Hunter's screams became louder than ever.

"How dare you!" he yelled. "I will kill both of you -"

His threat was interrupted by the doors being thrown open and at least twelve men of the King's Guard, followed by Trent, and a bunch of dirty men on foot stared at the Dark Mage.

"Cooper?" Blaine asked disbelieved and one of the more handsome dirty men smiled at him crookedly. "My brother," Blaine explained to Kurt, "he's a crook."

"Hey!" Cooper pointed directly at his little brother. "I am an actor thank you very much!"

"One that robs its spectators, yes."

"Whatever, a man's got to eat - anyway -" His pointed finger moved from Blaine to Hunter. "Seems we got other things to deal with."

"As if," Hunter said, spreading his arms like he wanted to release his powers, but nothing happened. "What?" He tried again.

"Seems like a more powerful Mage obtained your powers." Trent stepped away from the crowd gathered at the entrance. "Or may I say - the rightful heir."

Hunter let out a final coiling scream before he was overpowered by their rescue team. Blaine felt faint, falling into Kurt's arms and he caught him.

"We're going home," was the final thing he heard, whispered into his ear by the man he loved.

—-

Blaine woke in a nicer bed than he had spend the past two years in. He wanted to lift his hand to rub at his eyes, but he found it rather to be occupied by someone else.

Drooling onto the spread was Kurt, his hand clamped around Blaine's tightly as he slept.

"Kurt," he murmered groggily, tugging his hand.

"Let him sleep." He snapped up to Cooper entering the even nicer room. "He stayed awake for every day you were passed out."

"Coop! Hunter - the Warblers - Dalton -"

Cooper shushed him, taking the chair next to the bed and offering a cup filled with water.

"Hunter is being led to Mage trial up all the way to the West. Trent has taken up the task of helping the poisoned Warblers and Dalton, well, it's still yours." Blaine nodded at his words, relaxing against the pillow. "And well, Dalton isn't everything that's yours." Cooper said it with his eyes trained on Kurt.

"I don't want Dalton."

"Don't say that - the Warblers need a leader."

"I love Kurt."

At his name, Kurt stirred a little, grasping Blaine's hand even tighter.

"Just because you love a person, doesn't mean you need to throw away your destiny. You can rule Dalton and still be involved with Kurt. What else can you do here? Nothing will go back the way they were - you being an apprentice? Don't look so surprised, Kurt told me everything. He told everyone everything after he had to convince his father why you were allowed to take the Prince's chambers." Cooper's eyes turned soft. "You'll be treated here the way you're supposed to be treated."

"I don't care."

"Squirt -"

"Kurt told me he would love me in any form or status and I share those feelings -"

Kurt opened his eyes, not in an awaking way but more like he had been listening all along. "You heard me say that?" He crawled onto the bed - his bed.

"I heard everything - your voice brought me back." Blaine rested his other hand onto their entwined ones. "I was drowning and it was so dark, but you were there and you sang. You saved me."

"But your title - Dalton - those people love you -"

Blaine's heart swelled with pride at hearing Kurt call his fellow Warblers people instead of Mages.

"I can still be there for them, but I would give up everything to be close to you." Neither noticed Cooper leaving. "I'm staying here, Kurt, at McKinley. I don't care if I have to polish Sue's shoes or cut ribbons - I'll go wherever you go."

Kurt smiled. "My father wants you to sign something, though."

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"A peace treaty between the people of the kingdom and the Mages."

"Of course - of course, anything -"

"Anything?" The mischievous glimpse in Kurt's eyes told him nothing good. "I want you to sign a piece of paper that says you're married to me." Or maybe it told everything good.

Blaine hummed a soft spell during their kiss that followed, giving Kurt a few sparks filled with hope and love.

"Anything."


End file.
